Previously Unknown Relations
by Cafe Au Liet
Summary: Second Lieutenant Havoc always seemed harmless enough. Then suddenly Colonel Mustang notices something's up with the aforementioned man and First Lieutenant Hawkeye. HIS First Lieutenant. -Not really set in a specific time, Royai.


Excuse this sorry piece, please. I wrote this at 3am, haha. The style of writing is different, but I hope it's still understandable. I tried editing, but I didn't know how to put it any other way. Enjoy. C:

* * *

**Previously Unknown Relations**

**

* * *

**

Roy Mustang was bothered.

Everyone knew that playboy image aside, he was... attracted to his first lieutenant.

That he had some kind of deep feelings for her.

Everyone, except for her.

She didn't sense it at all, it seemed.

He was often teased about it too, even by his own direct subordinates.

That included Master Sergeant Fuery, Warrant Officer Falman, Second Lieutenant Breda, and Second Lieutenant Havoc.

So how could Havoc betray him like that?

* * *

His suspicion started out with the whispering.

Havoc's desk was situated right across Hawkeye's.

Right in his field of vision.

So what was up with Havoc's whispering to her?

What was he telling her?

And what did she find so funny that she had to let out a chuckle at one time or another?

Even reply?

Worst of all, Havoc did this during the sacred hours of reviewing paper work.

When Riza would never tolerate anything but.

Did he just say Riza? He meant Hawkeye.

* * *

Then on the second day, he noticed they took their lunch hour at the same time.

And that in the cafeteria, they shared a table. Alone.

Since when were the two weapons specialists so close?

Did it happen in the gun range?

He was going to practice his aim more frequently.

Did it happen outside of work?

What could he do then? Stalk them?

Or did it happen in his very own office?

The thought struck him hard.

And how could he not have noticed???

Was he that thickheaded? That much of an idiot?

He even caught snippets of conversation from when he tried to stealthily pass by their table once or twice.

More like ten times.

"When... ...tell... about... ...us?"

"....not the right time... …yet."

"Yeah... ...probably start... ...freaking out." Havoc laughed.

Havoc described what was happening to him perfectly, though Roy would never admit that.

* * *

He was then surprised by Havoc's mood on the third day.

He was whistling when he entered the office that morning.

And he could only whistle if there was nothing in his mouth.

His ever-present lit-up cigarette was missing.

Not normal.

And instead of twiddling with the usual lighter in his hands, he took out a small box.

A present.

A small velvet box.

"For Hawkeye.", Roy had learned, after a not-so-subtle inquiry.

For Riza, his... His... first lieutenant.

It was a pair of black pearl earrings.

He relaxed, as he had realized the possibility of some kind of ring.

Spying, he overheard the reason for the jewelry:

"It's to celebrate our recent dicovery of each other."

The thing is, she laughed in reply as she took them.

"They're beautiful. Thanks, Jean."

Jean.

She called him Jean.

Not "Lieutenant".

Not even "Havoc".

He heard it, clearly.

Jean.

He couldn't even remember the last time she called him "Roy".

The colonel was grief-stricken.

* * *

On the fouth day, after a sleepless night, he decided to once and for all make his move.

If Riza was slipping away from his grasp, he would do everything to get her back.

Even if it was Havoc who was taking her away.

Some faithful friend, some loyal subordinate he was.

Determinedly calm, he drove to her apartment, intending to confess the whole truth.

She opened the door with a surprised look.

"Colonel- what brings you here?"

He immediately recognised the scent in the air, and passed her by to enter her house.

Her objections fell to deaf ears

"Do I smell... smoke?" His lieutenant did not partake in the health threatening activity, as far as he knew.

Then he realized the only one smoker who they were both aquainted with.

"Oh yes, that's Je- Havoc. He was smoking earlier, though I told him not to."

That did it.

"Dammit, I came her to tell you that- I love you, Riza Hawkeye. I wanted to let you know that... Before it was too late."

Reddish brown eyes widened in shock.

Sudden happiness helped her overcome that.

She could barely hide her joyful grin as she approached him and replied:

"I love you too, Roy Mustang."

"But-"

She was perplexed at his use of the conjunction.

Too bad Jean Havoc chose this time to enter the room.

"Riza, I- Chief!" he was surprised.

At seeing the tall and well-built blond, Mustang seethed in rage.

What had he called her? Riza?

Then Roy did something unexpected.

Hawkeye found herself plastered against his chest, strong arms around her shoulders.

"She's mine." he positively growled at Havoc.

"Oh really? Who decided that?" was his cool and steady reply, face unreadable.

He seemed to be enjoying this.

Roy let out another low growl.

"I did. And you're ordered not to do anything about it."

"What if I resist? What if I don't obey your command, ...sir?" Havoc asked, seemingly using the title in spite.

He started to approach from the other side of the room.

"Then you should be punished." their commanding officer started to tug his gloves on, Riza watching in horror.

"Sir!"

Then Havoc surprised him by laughing out loud. Guffawing.

He wouldn't stop.

Riza was getting uncomfortable, and she tried to free herself from the iron-like grip.

"Sir. Please let go, sir."

"No."

"Calm down at least. Don't make me have to shoot you."

She tried to take the gloves off his hands, to no avail.

Roy looked at his second lieutenant. Who was by now clutching his stomach in laughter.

"This is... Haha... better than any other way... Haha... I could imagine." he said, in between uncontrolled laughter.

"What way?"

The obviously jealous colonel questioned in a lethal tone.

Something like a I'll-charbroil-you-until-you-feel-like-you're-in-hell tone.

"Sir!"

"Why, for the two of you to finally get together!" he grinned at the black haired guy.

"Boy, I can't wait to tell Breda and the others. Heck, the whole military was just waiting for it to happen." he continued.

Roy's face was unreadable.

The red-faced blond lady pried herself away from the man, using technique instead of force.

"Colonel Mustang, please calm down."

* * *

Havoc took to one of the two chairs on the dining table while the other two made their way to sit on Riza's bed.

Riza didn't have, well, didn't really need, the furniture for living room, so they'd had to make do.

A somewhat calm but still unmistakably violent voice filled the air.

"I order you to tell me me the truth about you being here in Riza's apartment, Second Lieutenant Havoc."

"Roy!" she scolded, for a second dropping formalities.

"Oh dang." Havoc cursed, as if he remembered something.

"What is it?" the commanding officer grew impatient.

"Fuery won this bet. I guess that means no dinner for me tonight."

The sharpshooter looked concerned. As concerned as she could look while still trying to compose herself.

"You could always stay for din-"

"Wait, wait, wait. What the heck is up? Riza, what's Havoc to you? You said you lov-" he was interrupted.

"Sir, he's my half-brother."

She was all business now.

"WHAT???"

She rubbed her temples. Oh, the noise.

"We learned we had the same mother and middle name about a week ago, chief."

"His full name is Jan Grumman Havoc, and mine is Riza Grumman Hawkeye, sir."

"Last week, I came across Riza's file in the records room. Her mother's listed name was the same as mine. Who would've thought that I've been working with my sister all along?" he grinned.

The other man looked confused.

"But you were immediately so close. All of a sudden."

"Sir, what's wrong with that? I realized he was my older half-brother, and I wanted to get to know him better. We were planning to tell everyone soon."

"Chief, were you... jealous?"

"..."

Havoc smirked at Roy's present condition- speechless and red in the face.

She actually chuckled, somewhat pleased by the confirmation.

"Ooh. I was right! Well, at least all that's cleared up. And that you're finally together after freakin' forever!"

"So he's your older brother?"

Riza nodded.

"And she's your younger sister?"

Havoc grinned at him. "I was always more mature, wasn't I ?"

Both Roy and Riza rolled their eyes.

"I guess I can see the resemblance... Physically." Mustang commented drily.

Then it hit him like a bullet from Hawkeye's rifle.

"Wait, did you two say your middle name was GRUMMAN?"

* * *

As in Lieutenant General Grumman, in case you didn't get it. Riza's grandfather. Haha. By the way, it's kind of made up. I guess in my head, it's possible that Havoc and Hawkeye are siblings. Hope you liked it. C:


End file.
